


HELLO KITTY

by peachy_googie



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Kitten!Jimin, M/M, Soft Kisses, This is literally so random, owner!Taemin, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_googie/pseuds/peachy_googie
Summary: In which Jimin gets a present from his owner Taemin and returns the favor with soft kisses
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 22





	HELLO KITTY

Jimin sat atop the bed, his small fingers splayed out and pressing down the fluffy squares of the quilted comforter. It was almost like kneading to which comforted the small kitten hybrid while he waited for his owner Taemin, to come back into the small bedroom to give him the attention he so needed. Taemin had said something of a present to give to the kitten to which Jimin was excited but it was muffled out by the haze of sleepiness that made his eyes droop. It wasn’t that late, it was only 4pm but that was Jimin’s usual nap time and he couldn’t deny that he needed it more than he often thought he did when Taemin occasionally had to force the other to lay down. 

Jimin was grateful though to have such a wonderful owner like Taemin, seeing as Jimin was the runt of the litter. It hurt to remember how when he was born in the fluorescently illuminated lab he was always scolded and treated no more than scum under the scientists shoe for being the smallest of the litter. Not only that but he had a birth defect with the color of his fur on his ears and tail, it wasn’t a delicate snow white that his brothers and sisters had, it was a light flushed pink. Jimin was told that no one would choose him as a pet, that no one would love him as the runt of the litter. It broke his heart and made him lose hope when he was sent off to the pet store, he thought he would spend his young years there then be put down seeing as people only wanted kittens and not older hybrids.

But then Taemin had walked in the store, Jimin holding his knees to his chest in the silver metal cage looking up at the other with sad doe eyes. It seemed like a time no different from the others, a human would come in and take a look around sparing Jimin only a second's glance before turning away and leaving the kitten unwanted. He sat in that cage for at least a year, his hopes getting lower of being chosen each day that passed. 

Taemin was handsome and had a smile that lit up the room so Jimin couldn’t help but meow for that moment's worth of attention from the other knowing he would only be scolded by the pet shop owner once the man left with another hybrid. Taemin had turned to look at Jimin and instead with impassive or disgusted eyes he looked at the kitten with softly gleaming ones. The stunning man had gone up to the cage and poked a little finger through the metal bars to try and draw the kitten closer. Jimin, having been so excited to have the other’s attention he quickly pressed the tip of his pink nose against the finger, before bowing his head down for the other to touch the fluff of his ears.

It was like magic to Jimin, how he was chosen by the gentle man and taken to a warm and loving home where he felt pampered and safe. Taemin meant everything to Jimin.

Jimin was half asleep when Taemin walked back into the room with a small rectangular box in hand. Jimin did his best to perk up, rubbing away the sleep from his swollen eyes. 

“Here, open it~” Taemin spoke in a soft voice as he sat beside the kit on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight making Jimin lean into his shoulder happily. Jimin always loved Taemin’s presents and they never ceased to make him feel spoiled rotten. 

Jimin quickly opened it excitedly, setting the top of the box aside as he gazed inside to see a silver chain bracelet with a heart padlock to clasp the ends together. The kitten was mesmerized, picking it up to smile gleefully at the present. 

“I love it… can you help me put it on?” Jimin spoke hushedly as he held out the bracelet to Taemin, his peachy-pink ears standing straight slightly twitching with excitement. Taemin took the silver chain while smiling bashfully as he clasped it around Jimin's wrist. The kitten looked down at his gift adorning his skin and almost squealed. “Thank you~” Jimin purred as his tail went to snake around his owner’s waist. Taemin pulled his little kitten to sit across his lap, lifting Jimin’s chin with the tip of his index finger so that the younger would look up at him. 

“I love you” Taemin cooed tenderly as he pressed his lips against Jimin’s. His lips felt pillowed by Jimin’s silky ones as he guided it sweetly and gentle. Jimin was still a bit new at kissing, doing his best to mimic Taemin’s actions.

Within their first month together Jimin had sat them down in the living room to confess with a heavy heart that he was infertal and one of the reasons why was because he was asexual. Jimin had broken down in tears as he was trying to confess, hiccups catching his words in his throat. He was seemingly convinced that Taemin would send him to the kennel, rejecting him and leaving him a stray. Though, Taemin didn’t bat an eye before he scooped the kitten into his arms and cooed sweet nothings as he petted his hair soothingly as he knew Jimin liked to convince him that Taemin loved him and would never abandon him, ever. 

Taemin learned how Jimin saw physical affection as spending time together, whether it be cuddling in nap time or playing around the house. He also knew how Jimin loved kisses, messy, lazy, wet, even bites… just no tongue. Taemin of course was happy to pamper his kitten with as many sweet kisses as he wanted and was satisfied with just that. If those things meant something to Jimin, Taemin would do anything his love wanted. On the contrary with Jimin being a hybrid knowing they went through heats Taemin was a little curious. He asked how Jimin’s heats were and the kitten only flushed the same color of the fur on his ears and said, “I uh- get clingy? But mostly whiny and bratty I think… sometimes they are like other hybrids b-but I deal with it alone.”

So now as Tamin pressed his lips with his kitten’s he cupped his face tenderly before parting slightly to look over Jimin’s features for a sign of any panic, “Is this okay?” he asked softly, caressing his cheek with his thumb to which Jimin nodded with a smile leaning in to press their lips together once more. 

They carried on like that for a moment before Taemin’s lips parted to trail down Jimin’s neck nipping along the way occasionally, loving the way his kitten purred and held his pink fluffy tail tighter around his waist. Jimin closed his eyes as he could feel himself floating away within himself, the pressure of Taemin’s hands that now were tightly on his waist tuned his brain to white noise. He felt nothing of arousal but his mind and body were in perfect sync as he leaned into Taemin’s chest, feeling as though he were swimming in a warm ocean only to be held up by salt and surface tension. Jimin’s purrs and the occasional squelching of Taemin’s kissing were the only things to be heard and it had the kitten melting like ice cream on a hot summer day. Jimin’s sweater paws were wrapped around his love’s neck as the kisses slowed to one spot where Taemin was beginning to leave his mark. It was just below his collar bone which usually the kitten liked, but at the moment the floating feeling began to fall as he felt himself sinking, lower, and lower and lower… Anxiety and a small rush of panic began to pull Jimin under. Jimin’s purrs stopped as his ears drooped to the sides of his head, the feeling only increasing over time. So as he promised Taemin to say something when he felt like this, “Stop…” he meowed and the other pulled away with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “I love you” Jimin hummed as he was carefully laid back on to the soft comforter of the bed. Jimin would sometimes like kisses that trailed all over his torso and thighs, but it all depended on how far Jimin was feeling he could go. 

“I love you too kitten. Sorry, if I went too far… nap time?” Taemin breathed as he began to pull the covers out from under him to tuck his little one under, pulling them up to his chin. Jimin only nodded at the other’s words too awestruck by seeing the other after kissing him, the cherry flush of his cheeks and puffy lips. Taemin was so beautiful to the kitten who looked up to him so much.

“Only if you cuddle…” Jimin whined with a playful small pout. 

Taemin complied easily as he slipped under the covers as well and pulled Jimin close as the kitten snuggled his face into his chest engulfing himself in his owner’s scent. Jimin snaked his tail around Taemin’s fit waist as he balled the soft fabric of the older’s shirt in his little fists and drifted off to sleep with his pretty bracelet still on. Jimin wasn’t ever going to take it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Its crazy late and I just wanted to write a Taemin and Jimin fic so... this happened-  
> i'd love to see comments or any suggestions!


End file.
